This invention relates to a socket and more particularly to a socket of an electrostatic protection type used for input and output of an electric signal, and in detail to a socket which is adapted to ground the static electricity stored in the user's body before a plug is plugged into the socket, when part of user's body, for example, the finger, approaches the socket, and prior to discharge of the static electricity from the finger across to signaling leads at the socket.